narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sadao Takeshi
00:50, July 8, 2012 (UTC)Sadao Takeshi Sadao Takeshi (サダウ・タケッシー, Takesshi Sadau) is a Missing Ninja of Konohagakure that wishes to rid the World of the Five Great Nations. Background Growing up Sadao had a normal childhood until his graduation from the Ninja Academy and promotion to Chunin when he started taking on real missions and witnessed what a true ninja was. When the time came for The Third Shinobi World War Sadao was only 12 years old and for the first time fought as a full fledge shinobi. Sadao fearing for his life as he witnessed the death of many comrades questioned if this was the only way to survive in the world, by becoming stronger than your foes and kill or be killed. With that in mind, he realized that this was not a world he wanted to live in where he had to constantly fear for his life. Sadao vowed that he would protect the Hidden Leaf Village for the soul purpose of becoming stronger. Sadao accomplished his role as a ninja being promoted to Jonin at age 14 where he then began working as a Konohagakure spy, Sneaking into fellow Nations he would then learn more about the shinobi World and how it was only filled with Ambition and Greed, Sadao grew even more disgusted with the world and longed for a reborn. At some point in time Orochimaru approached Sadao thinking he would make a great attribution to Otogakure, and could help him in his Quest for absolute power. He offered Sadao to become an Otogakure spy for him as he could grant him the strength he wished for, Sadao knew Orochimaru's motives were for his own gain but felt that he could become stronger by joining forces with him. After realizing the Leaf Village no longer served as his driving force for power, He agreed to find strength and power by serving Otogakure. Sadao remained in Konoha serving as one of Orochimaru's spies within the village feeding him stolen information and documents up until the Invasion of Konoha, Sadao had no problem killing a former comrade as they were protecting the village he had hated his entire life. after its failure he had no choice but to flee with Orochimaru to the Hidden Sound Village. Kabuto, as they were fleeing questioned Sadao's motives for betraying Konoha as he knew he protected it in the past. Sadao told him that it was just neccessary for him to become stronger. Years passed while Sadao honed new skills by studying forbidden techniques and enhancements within Otogakure. Sadao even developed a special Sealing technique and was confident it could finally rid the World of the Five Great Nations and stike fear into those who wished war for their own selfish gain. Upon Orochimaru's death and Otogakures Disbandment he decided that it was time to carry out his plan Beginning with his former home The Hidden Leaf Village. Abilities Sadao honed his skills at a fairly young age, he graduated from the academy at age 10, became chunin at age 11, and reached the rank of a jonin at the age of 14. Takeshi has mastered a number of jutsu and techniques that are quite formidable, making him an expert and specialist on the battle field. After Konoha could no longer provide him with the strength he sought, he fled to the Hidden Sound Village to study forbidden and powerful techniques that could help him in his quest to restore the shinobi world. Nature Transformation He has shown great expertise in multiple elements as he can perform Earth, Water, and Fire style jutsu's. He has used earth techniques to produce clones of which remold together after being hit by enemys, he has also used these clones to assist him in Barrier formations. With water-based ninjutsu he has shown to use the Water Release: Water Encampment Wall to defend against attacking enemys and has used Water Release: Imploding Water Wave Bullet that he spews from the mouth at high and powerful speed in the form of a bullet at the feet of the target to implode in a upward fashion severly damaging them. With fire he can use Fire Release: Great Fire Annihilation to take out a massive number of enemies in one large breath of flames. Sealing Sadao has shown to know a good number of sealing techniques, He can seal a shinobi's mind to make them into mindless dolls Takeshi also knows a special technique that can seal an entire nation, which he demonstrated on a remote village in the land of rice fields. The jutsu is called Barrier Five Great Gates: Divine World Sealing Vacuum and is one of his most formidable and feared techniques. Summoning Some of Sadao's techniques provide a summon, including the Barrier Five Great Gates: Divine World Sealing Vacuum in which he summons the five gates that surround the targeted area. He has also summoned a special spirit statue that enhales anything in its path and once devoured seals everything within its stomach. He has summoned the shinobi he sealed the minds of aswell from a small scroll around his waist and uses them for comrades in battle. Chakra Release Sadao by undergoing expirements and enhancements in Otogakure came to possess great chakra control and can boost his chakra levels throughout battles almost making him seem to never exhault himself. He can also disperse powerful chakra throughout his chakra sytsem using Chakra System Release:Gateway Body Rivitalisation that greatly increases his speed and strength at unseen levels making him nearly ivincible, however this technique also increases the heart rate at unstable levels that can result in the users death. Paralysis Sadao apparently studied medical ninjutsu as seen that he can perform paralysis type techniques. He has shown to completely shut down the nervous systems of an enemy with one strike, It is also revealed that he can Revive the disconnected nerves of a victim by sending in medical chakra in the targets body. This technique normally serves as a stunning jutsu but can also be deadly as shown when he disrupted the heart beat of a target killing them in seconds. Teleportation Sadao carried a special scroll around his waist that was revealed to be his source of instantaneous teleportation that was performed as a type of reverse summoning technique. He would wave the scroll around his body then appear to be absorbed into it and could travel any place that was marked within the seals. Trivia -Sadao's name means "decisive", as his surname Takeshi means "Warrior". -His favorite meal is Riceballs with Soy Sauce. -Sadao Takeshi's hobbies are mastering new techniques and taking walks -He carries three scrolls around his waist a medium sized scroll, and two small scrolls. -Sadao was very versatile in ninjutsu, and was said to possess near Hokage level abilities. -Despite his name meaning "decivise", Sadao tends to contradict this aspect as seen through his background when he swore to become stronger by protecting Konohagakure, to only later abandon Konoha by finding power in Otogakure. He was also seen to second guess his decisions often by wondering if he was just as bad as the rest of the shinobi world he had hated so much. -Even though Sadao is an antagonist, he truly thinks he's out to better the world by destroying the five great nations. -Sadao wishes to fight The Five Kage -Sadao blames the third shinobi world war as his source of hatred. -His favorite word seems to be "Renewal". -While a Konohagakure shinobi Sadao completed 583 official missions: 69 D-rank, 120 C-rank, 188 B-rank, 190 A-rank, and 16 S-rank. Category:Background Category:Background Category:Background Category:Infobox templates Category:Character infoboxes Category:Jutsu